


Honk Honk

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoooonk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honk Honk

HONK HONK

Otto pauses from signing paper work, looking around for the odd noise. Finding no source, he was about to write it off as his imagination until Romeo bursts in through the door of his apartment, uninvited, with his cat sleeping on his nose. 

The two stare at each other for a moment, Romeo grinning, eyes just peeking out over his shades. Otto arches a brow, about to question why Romeo was here. 

“HONK HONK" Romeo makes the noise again, then laughs. "Stop working, man. Tonight’s,like, date night, and Jules is gonna sleep on your couch while we go out, okay?"

Otto opens his mouth to object but is cut off by a loud HOOOOOONK.

Pursing his lips, he sets down his pen, knowing the battle is futile. ”Fine, I’ll go get my coat.”


End file.
